


Lemon Boy

by Mercury39



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury39/pseuds/Mercury39
Summary: It's summer. It's been a year since Elio met the love of his life. He can still feel his presence, as he was still there. Elio have tried to change. Really been trying his best. But it's hard, when everyone you want to stay, leave. Another guest is coming to their summer house, and Elio is disgusted. How dare someone take His place? But Elio changes his mind quick when Rose DeWitt Bukater enters the door.
Relationships: Elio Perlman/Original Female Character(s), Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Flashbacks

_You must go on a really long jorney before you can really find out how wonderful home is._ -Snufkin, from the Moominvalley

-Elio. Elio, Elio, Elio, he whispered, breathing in the dense air in the attic.  
It was summer again, almost a year had passed. He could still feel his presence, as if he was still here. With him. In his arms, wrapped in a blanket. But he wasn’t. The room felt empty, despite being full of furniture. He made his way to the mattress, his fingers tracing the pattern on the sheets.  
-Elio, Elio, Elio.  
Everything was as when he left. Even the peach was still on the nightstand. The peach… He picked it up and let his fingers move it around, with full control on the movement. He closed his eyes, and let his mind go back to last summer. Oliver. His hands on his bare skin, light and curious. He remembered the feeling of some sort of belonging. He knew that this was home. He remembered light shining through the small window, making the dust dance, higher and higher, stretching towards the light.  
Of course, it could never be them. Elio knew that. He knew that so fucking well. But still, he had fallen for Oliver. His smile, his ignorant attitude, his way of thinking. Oh, what he wouldn’t have done to feel his lips again! He could feel his heart ache, into the root of his soul. Would he manage to stay here? Without him? Celebrating Christmas was one thing, but walking around in summer, like Oliver never where there? Never.  
-Caro Elio! È cena, vieni giù? (Elio sweetie, its dinner, would you come down?)  
-Si allora, mama. (Yes, mom)  
Elio let the peach fall to the floor and left the room. He gave it a last glance. Elio, Elio, Elio. It was time to get over him. Let him go. Oliver didn’t even care about calling him. Only once had he done that, to tell him that he was going to marry a lady. How could he? Oliver had just gone on with life, like nothing had happened. Like he never had feelings for Elio. Maybe that was the truth, he thought, as he sat down on his assigned chair. It was only him, his mom, his dad, Mafalda and Manfredi. How could it be so easy for him, leaving Elio like he was nothing but a friend?  
He couldn’t get angry at him. It was all his own fault. He fell for it, naively he followed Oliver like a puppet. If Oliver really loved him, he would have turned around at the train station. He would have held his gaze. He would have called him by his name. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.  
-Il nuovo studente arriva domani, è tutto chiaro? (The new student arrives tomorrow, is everything done?) Elio’s mom asked Mafalda.  
-Si signora Perlman. Mafalda bend her neck, not looking Elio’s mom straight into her eyes. Even though Mafalda had lived here longer than them, she had a lot of respect for the Perlman’s. she was only a staff member after all.  
-Buona. E chiamami Anella. (Good. And call me Anella.)  
-Ho sentito che era molto carina, (I heard she was pretty) Elio’s dad said with an oblique look at Elio. Elio shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
-Elio! His mom hissed.  
-Comportati bene! (Act nicely!)  
-Scusa allora! (sorry then!) He said absently.  
-Lascia in pace il ragazzo, (let the boy rest) his dad said. Why wouldn’t they just shut up about that? His mom shot him a look that told him that they were not done. Elio held her gaze. Fine, if she wanted to talk, he would. She turned away, finishing up her plate.  
-Quanti anni ha? (How old is she?) His mom asked his dad.  
-Diciotto anni, (eighteen years) he answered, giving Elio another look. Elio got a harder grip around his fork and tried to restrain his anger.  
-Quindi ha circa l’età di Elio, (So, around Elio’s age) his mom concluded. Elio loved his mom, but not right now. She triggered something in him that made him so, so, so angry.  
-E? Cosa significa? (And? What’s that suppose to mean?)  
-Niente, (nothing) she smiled. That was enough. He put down his fork, and politely thanked Mafalda for the dinner.  
-Vado a letto. (I’m going to bed)  
-Buona notte, (good night) his parents smiled. None of them with hidden intentions this time.  
He went upstairs and moved his clothes to the guest room. The student would get his room, as usual. Not that he cared, it didn’t matter to him. He went to the bathroom. Might as well clean up there, half of his closet were scattered all around the floor. Mafalda would not be happy if she saw that. he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Was he getting fatter? Hm. His mind travelled to last Hanukkah, after Oliver’s call.  
Elio had desperately done anything he could to be a better version of himself. He ate nothing, worked out three times a day and read a lot of books. He did cardio, made Marzia do a bit of makeup on him and read the Tanakh and the Torah. Everything was fine, until his parents asked him if he was doing alright. Yes, he had answered furiously. Obviously, everything was fine! It wasn’t like the love of his life had rejected him and was going to marry any other lady he’d met.  
Everything actually did work out just fine, until his body couldn’t take the lack of food anymore. He was by the toilet, throwing up his dinner. He had passed out, and his parents had driven to the hospital in a rush. He woke up from coma a couple of days later, with one thought in his head. Maybe Oliver would understand his love for him now? He had to. While dozing off at the hospital, he had caught an interest in writing songs. Before, he usually just transcribed music and played some stuff any other day, but he got blood on tooth and started writing.  
Some of the lyrics went out really well, and he composed some music too when he got out of the hospital. One day, he made a, in his own eyes, really beautiful composition that made him think of nothing and everything at the same time. He wanted to make a lyric that fitted the music well and reflected the state of mind he was in now. 

-Elio, svegliati. L’ospite è arrivato. (Elio wake up. The guest is here)  
Elio opened his eyes. Mafalda was walking around in his room, moving some clothes from a chair to the desk.  
-Altzati, (wake up) she smiled.  
-Grazia Mafalda. (Thanks Mafalda)  
He pulled the t-shirt over his head. The night had been worse than expected. All he dreamt about was Oliver. Oliver fucking Oliver. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i stayed up pretty late for this, but it was definetly worth it. if you guys like it i will post more :) and i know; the peach part was unecessary, disgusting and a hella big cliche. idgaf. i'm sorry if it's hard/weird reading the translation part from italian, but i wanted to try to keep it on the right language when i thought it was right to. also, i'm not italian, i used google translate for the italian parts:) (sorry for that, if you're italian it's all right to correct me :)) however, it was suppose to be a one-shot, but uh-uh. please listen to Lemon Boy by Cave Town, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! <3
> 
> xxxx  
> Mercury39


	2. Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio meets this annoying student, and turns out, she's not that annoying?

_The quieter you become the more are you able to hear._ -Rumi  
_Elio, Elio, Elio._  
With slow and tired movements, he walked down the stairs, just mumbling a short “hello” to the girl in front of him. Don’t look at her, don’t look at her, don’t look at her. He lifted his head, and looked straight into a pair of brown, deep eyes. Her hair was fixed, hurried, but well done. Her eyebrows made her face expression sharp, and the shadow under her high cheekbones told him that she was thin. Even though she was a beauty of few, the lips made Elio stutter. They were big, filled and soft. They looked soft, at least.  
-Hi! The beautiful lips said, smilingly. The smile revealed a dimple on her left cheek.  
-How are you? His dad asked with his poor English skills.  
-I’m fine, the girl smiled again.  
-Rose, Elio, Elio, Rose, his dad said, gesturing with his hand to make them shake hands. Elio just nodded, still confused and overwhelmed by the girl in front of him.  
-You must be exhausted! His dad continued chit-chatting. The story repeated itself.  
-Yeah, a bit.  
Elio turned around, walking slowly towards the stairs. Stupid girl. It should have been Oliver. It’s not fair!  
-Just follow me, he demanded shortly. If looks could kill, Elio thought as he made his voice gentler after losing a staring contest with his mom.  
-You’ll get my room, and I’ll sleep on the other side. We have to share the bathroom, but you can lock the door from this side, so it shouldn’t be a problem.  
He pointed out where diverse things were, before he turned around in the doorway.  
-Yeah, and if you need me, I’ll be outside or in my bedroom.  
Part of him expected her to be fast asleep on the bed, as _He_ had done. But she was leaning against the desk, all eyes on him.  
-Thank you, she smiled.  
-When’s dinner? She started to unpack from her suitcase, pulling out clothes and books.  
Elio leaned against the doorframe, pulling a hand through his messy hair. Why did he do that? He never did. Did he like this girl? Was he trying to impress her?  
-Around five. But if you want food there’s plenty downstairs, just ask Maf -the housemaid.  
What the hell was he doing? _Just ask the housemaid._ He was going all nuts for that girl.  
-Oh, okay. Rose smiled again, putting clothes into the wardrobe.  
He turned around without any other words, not giving her a chance to small talk with him. He had to get away from her and sort out his thoughts. 

He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Mafalda was cooking dinner, arancini. He grabbed a couple of apricots, and kissed Mafalda on the cheek before he grabbed a book from the library. “Up from the blue” by Susan Henderson. He had read it many times before, and it was one of his favorites. Pulling of his shirt and hanging it over his shoulders, he sensed someone staring at him. He looked around but couldn’t find anyone. Rattling noise from the kitchen made him turn around. He heard Mafalda curse, before she continued cleaning up. He walked over to the small pool, splashing his feet down in the water, satisfied by the cold feeling against his bare legs. It made him shiver, but he enjoyed it. He felt alive. He opened his book and let his eyes rest on the first line.  
He tried to sort out his thoughts. Did he like this girl? No. he was just amazed by her looks. Nothing more. Did he still love Oliver? Yes. He thought so, at least. Would he stop loving him? Probably not. Why was it so hard to let go of him? Why was it always the ones you wanted to stay that left? Why, why, why? If he could go back in time and redo anything, would he? Or would he just let it all happen again, even if he knew that he would get hurt? Things had been way too good that summer. He had been too happy; things had happened so easily. Of course, it couldn’t go on like that. it was too good to be true.  
He put down his book and threw his shirt on the deckchair and let himself sink into the water. He felt the cool feeling he had felt earlier embrace him, and he sank to the bottom. With his eyes closed, he held his breath and did nothing. He heard the weird underwater noises, and relaxed. Under water, he felt safe. He was all alone, with no one to interrupt. It was just him, his thoughts and the silence. He moved his head slowly from side to side, humming as good as he could without breathing out.  
_But like weeds do_  
_He only grew_  
_And came back again_  
_So, I figured this time I might as well let him be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops, a new chapter :) hope ya'll like it as much as I do :) I will recommend the song "Generation Why" by Conan Gray, LOVE IT <3


	3. Rêverie

_Not too bad,_ Elio thought. Elio liked thinking about his bad thoughts as weed. It made it easier to think about. And after all, weed could also feel beautiful, feel good. He felt a stinging pain in his chest. What was that? He opened his eyes. Oh, he was still under water. _Silly me_ , he thought. He pushed himself against the water surface, gasping as he broke the thin barrier between water and air. Between life and death. Between Romeo and Juliet. Between Oliver and-  
-Hi! Enjoying the nice afternoon sun? Rose stood in front of him.   
-Uh, yeah. Elio shifted his position, making his arms rest against the edge of the pool.   
-Mind if I joined?  
 _Yes of course I would!_  
-Nah, just get in, Elio smiled.   
-Cool.  
She pulled of her fluttering dress and revealed a body that would fit into any beauty magazine. Wow wow wow wow. Elio was amazed. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what a woman body looked like, he’d had his summer flings, but this girl just kept on thrilling him. Rejecting her would be way harder than he thought.   
Her leg brushed his, and at first, he thought she would move and laugh it off. But she didn’t. She kept her leg against his, barely touching. He coughed and made an awkward move.  
-So, what do you fill your days with down here? Rose had closed her eyes, facing the sun.  
-Uhm, I transcribe music, and uhm, make some lyrics. And I read a lo-  
-Whaaaat? You transcribe music? Cool! Let me hear something. Come on. She made puppy eyes, already halfway out of the pool.   
Elio laughed. 

She was kinda cute though. A little song wouldn’t hurt. He made himself important and scratched his scalp.  
-Maybe I have a song, yes, ok. Fine. He smiled.   
-I’ll do it.   
Her face lit up and made her dimple visible. She jumped out of the pool and rushed inside the house before Elio could stand up. Maybe this was for the better after all? If he started to like this girl, maybe he would like Oliver less? He slowly followed Rose inside, acting like he had all the time in the world. Truth was, he didn’t. If he wanted a change in his life, he had to make it now.   
Rose sat at the same spot that Oliver had done. Ouch. Things just reminded him too much of last summer, it was almost unbearable. Her eyes were filled with excitement, and he had to hold himself together to not rush forward to the piano. He wanted to satisfy her at once and make her smile. He let his hands rest against his hips. What should he play? He knew so many compositions, but now? He couldn’t name one.   
-Play one by Claude Debussy. Elio flinched. Rose was standing an inch away from him, almost whispering him in the ear. Like she was daring him to come closer.   
-Uhm, do you like Rêverie? Elio turned around, facing her. 

Rêverie was one of his favorites. It was about daydreaming and didn’t have a deeper meaning than that. It simply meant that one was daydreaming, and completely lost in their own thoughts.   
-I don’t know if I’ve heard it. She smiled curiously.   
-Can you teach me?   
She was close. So close, that if he wanted to, he could grab her hand. But obviously, he wouldn’t. He was acting too fast; he didn’t know what he was doing. He did obviously not like this girl.   
-Uh, yeah. Sure.   
She moved even closer, as if she was going to sit on the same chair as him. Elio flinched.   
-Take one of the chairs by the table over there, he said, trying not to sound repellent.  
-Oh, okay? Rose looked hurt. He didn’t care. He wouldn’t care. He shouldn’t care. He couldn’t care. She made her way to the table and pulled a chair after her. She made the chair legs scrape against the floor. How childish could someone be? She sat down beside him, not looking him in the eyes. Fine.  
-So, have you played before? Elio asked, trying to sound polite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care of each other<3 i am completely in love with "Goodbye yellow brick road" by Elton John. check it out :) please give feedback, i would love to hear your opinion!
> 
> xxx Mercury39

**Author's Note:**

> yes i stayed up pretty late for this, but it was definetly worth it. if you guys like it i will post more :) and i know; the peach part was unecessary, disgusting and a hella big cliche. idgaf. i'm sorry if it's hard/weird reading the translation part from italian, but i wanted to try to keep it on the right language when i thought it was right to. also, i'm not italian, i used google translate for the italian parts:) (sorry for that, if you're italian it's all right to correct me :)) however, it was suppose to be a one-shot, but uh-uh. please listen to Lemon Boy by Cave Town, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! <3
> 
> xxxx  
> Mercury39


End file.
